Best Friends
by Ravus
Summary: OneShot: Lex invites Clark round to the mannor, Once there Lex delivers an ultimatium that Clark must deliver on for them to stay as best friends. He wants Clark to trust him with his secrets.


**Disclaimer:** Smallville is the property of Warner Brothers. The Superman idology is owned by DC comics.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: _The Measure of a Hero_ **

* * *

"**L**ex? Lex are you in here" 

Clark wandered into the mansion's main room wondering why Lex had asked him to come meet up so suddenly.

"I'm here Clark" Lex descended the stairs carrying a big box like a family heirloom. He noticed the stare of the young farm boy. "Oh this? It's my collection of Warrior Angel comics, and others."

Clark shook his head at the strange obsession of his rich friend. "Trust you to pick a hero who's bald Lex. I don't think you invited me round so we could talk about comics."

"Actually I did. Don't let your mouth hang open farm boy and take a seat."

Lex seemed to enjoy Clark's bemused expression as he laid out some of his favourite comics on the desk. Ignoring all the neatly arranged research.

"I wanted a day to relax just the two of us and I realised I've never got your opinions on superheroes."

"They're just stories…"

"I know that Clark, but some of the issues raised in them are interesting to ponder." Lex sighed at the blank look from Clark. "For instance 'What is a superhero?' and 'How best can you be a superhero?'"

"Lex you're the one into all this superhero stuffs not me. I guess you save people to be a superhero-"

"NO! No that's not is at all Clark don't you see! Being a protector of the weak and having super human powers are not essential at all. It's about standing up for what is right no matter what. Whether you are weak or strong, whether it is against the law to take action yourself or not."

Clark blinked and then chuckled at his friend's passionate response, he had been worried about an ulterior motive for a moment. But Lex was right; he'd never considered Superhero's before. The entire idea of masked super humans fighting evil seemed so… alien.

"All right Lex calm down. You're right. The way you describe it LOTS of people could be heroes. But these masks that they wear…" He waved issue #001 of Warrior Angel in front of himself. "It's kind of cheesy, not to mention the tights or bright colours. And if they all wear masks then no ones going to trust them anyway. It's more like a stupid war with evil. Normal people being caught in the cross fire."

Lex actually laughed at that, and Clark relaxed even more as they traded comics. Lex had a whole collection from the MC universe. The comic industry had big names like Warrior Angel, Ultra man, Captain yesterday and Hell-Spawn. All with a very different Motive Operandi: according to Lex.

"So explain to me how Spawn is a hero?" Clark asked. "From what you've said he sounds like a menace. Stalking the streets at night hunting people! He sounds like a super villain."

"That's 'Hell-spawn' Clark, get it right. And he does it to terrify the bad guys into obedience."

"That's just fear that doesn't count!"

"Think of the big picture… an iconic light hero isn't going to be enough. It doesn't matter if he hides in a mask or not. People will still be stupid and jealous and turn to crime. They know a 'good guy' will just turn them over to the police anyway. He's basically just a super cop, a symbol to inspire the good in people. You also need a symbol to make them fear the evil inside all mankind. Hell-spawn has turned himself into a demon. A dark creature itself that only hunts that exact evil. It gives the criminals something to fear."

"Well I don't like it."

Lex smirk gleamed in the lamplight. "So what kind of superhero will you be then?"

Suspicion reared back into Clark thoughts as he eyed the littered mound of comics. _Lex couldn't know, he couldn't._ He wouldn't be going on and on like this if he did._ Stop being paranoid._

"Clark?" Lex hit his young friend in the arm. "I asked what kind of superhero you would most like to be?"

"Oh? Err… well… um. Wait what superhero would you most like to be?"

"I'd like to be one like Warrior Angel… but I'd become like Hell-spawn."

"What why? You can be a real hero Lex!" Clark smiled remembering all the good things Lex had done.

"Maybe, you always do see the best in me, but I have a darkness inside. Don't deny you've seen it." He chuckled. "Anyway, it'd be you who'd be like Warrior Angel, protecting the weak, standing for peace and prosperity or something."

Clark shifted subtly, "If you say so… but I don't see why that means you can't be like him as well."

Lex gave him a look. "I can't believe you missed out on the whole comic geek phase of adolescent"

"Oh yes because I so wanted to be a geek like you!"

"Shut up farm boy!"

"No way, you haven't said why we both can't be Supermen?"

* * *

**L**ex sighed, and glanced round again at his old gothic castle. Hints of gold rays with red flowers touched and whispered in light above his blue tapestry. He stood and faced the sunset outside the window. Smallville was a beautiful place. 

"We're _best friends_ Clark."

"Yes?"

Closing his eyes allowed the lights to play on his eyelids and Lex delighted in that for a moment, Clark could be so frustrating sometimes.

"You are the hero Clark. And I'm the best friend in the story."

"What Story? You mean if I were Warrior Angel?"

"No. Let me finish. Whenever a hero that fights for all that's good emerges he will have many best friends: People that know his secret identity. They can normally be summed up into four different typical archaic types"

Lex leant his head against the cool glass, he kept his back turned. He didn't want to see Clarks panic on his face, _or the way he twists his mouth when lying about his secret._

"_First_ there will be friends that will be unable to handle the burden of being friends with a hero. The secret will be too big. With them being too small. They die or run away."

"The _second_ type will be those who except this part of their friends life, they will protect the secret probably die for it. However they are only human and will not be able to share that part of his life."

"Lex!" Clarks higher pitched voice spun out, "this makes no sense…"

"I said be quiet!! Let me finish!"

Lex snarled, stepping back, watching Clark's reflection in the window.

"Then there is the one who he will trust completely, tell his secret too. While the **good** hero will make the good people feel safe his best friend will become a hero too. But as a **dark** hero that will strike fear into the hearts of bad people."

"LEX!" Clark was standing now, eyes wide as Lex spun around. Comics of heroes spilled into the air when Lex spun and slammed down on the desk.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!!! Because Clark, there is always the best friend who the hero never ever trusts, but who finds out his secret anyway. He picks his secret and saving people over his friend over and over again until they can no longer trust each other! But the best friend is worried for the hero always wants to help him. He finds out the secret but waits. He thinks 'he'll tell me eventually' so he waits and protects his friend in secret. Stops the police from looking into things too seriously. Locks away the enemies that also know the secret. But he is never trusted and one day he turns to **evil** for revenge on the friend. He'd never attack his secret identity. But he instead does everything to lure out the superhero and defeat him. Becoming the biggest arch **villain** ever.

"Lex stop yelling!" Clark's mouth _twisted_, "I don't know what you're talking about. All this is over a 'Warrior Angel' comic?"

"No. It's over the best friends. Pete and Chloe have already filled two roles so which of the last two am I?"

Lex kept his expression stoic as Clark panicked even more. He never understood why Clark thought he could fool and lie to him. He'd been raised as a _Luthor_, been in contact with liars, murderers and the worst mankind has to offer since he was born.

"Lex" Clark sighed walking round the table, Lex's eyes followed him and the movements he made, the subtle flickering of his eyes to his safe and research. "You're my friend, but you're asking to much. You can't just look into my life whenever you want. I've told you that some things will always be secret."

_Why that stupid farm boy… _"Hypocrite."

"What?"

"You always want- no… you always need to know everything about my old life in Metropolis. I can't have secrets from you Clark because otherwise you say you can't trust me." And that hurt, it hurt more then Lex would ever admit. And Clark too, he was looking like he'd been kicked in the stomach. _That stupid, stubborn…_ he took after his father Jonathan too much at times.

"That's not the same!"

Lex could see how much Clark wanted to get out of here right now. Clark was such an honest person that he hated lying. That's why Lex would always be able to know. Always.

"Your secrets get people hurt sometimes!" Clark accused him quietly "I'm not telling you Lex. Except it! You shouldn't need to know and if you try and investigate me again then-"

"Don't panic Clark" Lex dismissed the idea with a wave. "There's no evidence for anyone to find through investigation, I made sure of that."

His friend actually flinched when he grabbed Clark's shoulders to shake some sense into him.

"This friendship has meant more to me then you know… and because of that, you, your friends and your family will always be safe. I'll make sure of that. But I can't do this anymore. I can't turn a blind eye and play along as the un-knowing best friend. Either you stop lying to me or get out of my house right now."

"God dam it Lex you can't blackmail friendship out of someone, that's MY secret – "

"A secret that I already **know**!"

**

* * *

L**ex stood before him squeezing his shoulders so hard he would have stopped the blood in a normal man. His best friend was smiling at him. Actually smiling. Not a smirk or scowl or sneer. It disappeared as Clark pried the hands from his shoulders. 

Lex's face closed off more and more as Clark backed away into the shadows of the architecture.

"That's Crazy."

"Stop lying to me!!" Lex reached out towards him. "I already know and I've done nothing against you why can't you trust me! Why the hell not?"

Because he'd promised his father, because he knew that no one could be trusted with something this big.

Because he'd seen what it had done to Pete his old best friend. He couldn't let that happen again.

Also, because when he got right down to it… he wasn't sure if he could trust Lex. After the Onyx incident with Black kryptonite Lex had become evil for a time and abused the knowledge of his secret to try and make him help Lex to take over the world.

Lex must have seen some of these thoughts in his face because he was even angrier then before. "Get out."

For a second Clark nearly told him. Nearly let it all go._ Anything but this, you can ask anything but the one thing I can't trust you with…_

"Get the hell out," said Lex "and don't come back if you are going to lie."

_Lex…_

But then he had himself under control. He was the only one strong enough to carry his burden, his destiny as Jor-El said. For the greater good this secret needed to be protected. Lex couldn't pry this out of him. Clark felt the young Billionaires eye on his back all the way out the door.

He wished a final time that Lex could have trusted him without needing to know his secret.

* * *

**F**irst he broke the vase on his desk. 

Then he swore at the stubbornness of farm boys and idiocy of people who can't make their own destiny. Once Lex was sure he had his temper under control, he picked up the phone.

"Agent VI implement plan Beta. Prepare the Lexcorp tower. I'm Returning to Metropolis. Yes I know. Training will begin soon. Make sure to get the search teams to pick up all strands of Kryptonite."**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Well what do you think? _**

Just a one shot drabble about Lex and Clark. Might add a second part about the culmination of this event in 30 years when Lex Luthor and Superman have been enimies for years. Lex reveals he allways knew Clark was Superman... But he set himself up as a villian for a reason.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ravus _**


End file.
